Gary the Snail
Gerald Wilson Jr., better known as Gary the Snail or just Gary, is SpongeBob SquarePants' pet snail who lives with him in a pineapple house along with Shelley on 124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean. He appears as a minor character in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, but will be the main impact on the plot to The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run, essentially giving him a more major role. Gary is known primarily for his characteristic "Meow," which represents sea snails being the underwater equivalent to cats, and is known to say little else, but every now and then he has shown himself capable of saying other things. He is voiced by Tom Kenny and is Patrick Star's cousin and the only child of Sluggo Star and an unknown mother. History ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' Gary plays a minor role in this film. He appears at the beginning when SpongeBob wakes up from a dream of being the manager of the Krusty Krab 2 and tells him that dream will come true, but Gary does not believe SpongeBob. He is later seen being mind-controlled as one of the enslaved citizens of the corrupt Bikini Bottom city taken over by Sheldon J. Plankton, Planktopolis. He is forced to walk while dragging across a large brick wall tied to shell, and says "Meow, Plankton!" He is saved at the end by SpongeBob when the latter uses the laser beams of his Goofy Goober guitar to free the citizens from their bucket helmets. ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Gary appears in a small role in this film, only getting into a fight with Plankton and appearing in SpongeBob's house during the apocalypse. ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run This is Gary's first major role in the film trilogy and he is considered to drive the plot. He is "snailnapped" by the Poseidon and taken to the Lost City of Atlantic City. SpongeBob and Patrick team up to go find him. It is also revealed that SpongeBob met him at Camp Coral after soaking up a big puddle: During the flashback, a little snail who is then revealed to be Gary comes up to kid SpongeBob and is gentle with him, accepting his friend request by vomiting pink slime on his head. Trivia *Gary is the only main character who does not have a superhero alter-ego or fight Burger Beard the Pirate in the second movie. *In the second movie, it is revealed that Gary hates mayonnaise. *Gary appears on several "Lost Pet" posters in promotional material for Sponge on the Run, which lists "Garebear" as one of the nicknames Gary responds to. This is a reference to the episode "Krab Borg," where SpongeBob calls him that. **The SpongeBob Movie Official Twitter account even uses the #SaveGary hashtag to promote the movie. *The third movie marks the third time Gary has gone missing. The first time being in the episode "Have You Seen This Snail?" and the second is in "Gary in Love." **The third movie has a similar plot to the former episode. *SpongeBob owns several photographs of Gary in the third film. *The third movie has a major series continuity error: SpongeBob is revealed to have adopted Gary at the animal shelter in "Plankton's Pet," and is suggested to have had him ever since he was a little boy in "Treats!," yet this film reveals that SpongeBob met him at Camp Coral. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Series characters Category:Major characters Category:The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run Category:The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie